


【KK】原来是魅魔啊22

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊22

“哇！爸爸，爸爸，这就是图书馆吗？好——大啊！”潘仰着头，看向砗磲城堡图书馆那标志性的碉堡式建筑。

“是呀，里面有很多很多书呢。”光一揉了揉小姑娘毛茸茸的脑袋，自来卷摸起来手感好极了。

潘还不识字，可是对书里面彩色的图画兴趣非常大，而且看图画的速度特别快，晚上也不睡觉，一整夜时间，她就把藤原先生图书室里收藏的书都翻了个遍，也因此，让光一和剛回到了阔别半年的砗磲城堡。

图书室里有一本古精灵语写成的《弥生记》，书的最后一页粘着一张跟书页一样大的纸。

同样是手写，同样是“神文”，同样的行文格式，只是不同的内容。

当时潘一把将这页纸扯了下来，还以为自己闯了什么祸，一脸糟糕地摇醒了光一，将手里的纸递给了他。

瞟一眼纸上的内容，光一叫醒了剛。

“公元51151年12月25日，基督耶稣都死了，我们还在庆祝圣诞节。这个地方还是有些荒凉，因为多数人希望植物能够按照正常的生长周期成长，动物和魔兽也是，智慧生物也是。以后，应该会更加热闹吧……”

“公元51170年4月1日，听说，公元纪年刚开始的两千年左右，这个日子，叫做‘愚人节’？可以随便开玩笑不受惩罚？可是我给他们讲了节日规则了啊，为什么还要揍我一顿呢？明明我只是开玩笑啊！又不是真的回不去了。”

这一张纸上的记录只有这么两条，却足够让光一和剛的脸色难看起来了。

上面写着太多他们不理解的东西，什么“愚人节”，什么“圣诞节”，生长周期是什么，这些写下记录的人能够回哪里去？

剛蓦地想起了自己曾经从砗磲城堡地下图书馆带出来的那一页书，从空间袋里掏出来一对比，纸质一模一样。

这也是为什么，他们在前往方解岛之前，会先来砗磲城堡一趟了。

光一和剛都想知道，这个图书馆里是不是藏着更多这样的“书页”，这些书页里，到底又有着怎样的秘密。

 

光一首先教会潘的，就是“弥生记”这个书名。谢天谢地，不论里面的内容是用哪种语言写的，最大号印在封面上的书名都是同样的通用语，即使是手抄本，也会有人帮忙把通用语的书名写在封面上的。

这是无尽海诸岛上不成文的规矩。

潘的任务和他们两个的任务一样，先把所有的《弥生记》都翻一遍，找到有多余的书页就撕下来收好，他们倒要看看，这样的小秘密，这里究竟隐藏了多少。

这一待就是近两个月。

因为剛无意中在一本破得都要掉渣了的大部头里又发现了一张被夹在中间的，最后几乎翻遍了所有架子上的《弥生记》和古书，也不过找到了七张而已。

为了犒劳他们自己两个月以来的辛苦劳动，光一和剛决定，去酒馆里好好喝一顿，不醉不归。

离酒馆门口还有一段距离呢，酒馆的门就被“砰”地撞了开来，两个牛族兽人一人肩上扛着一个鼻青脸肿的醉鬼，抬手一甩，就将他们从酒馆中丢进了水坑里——刚下完雨，地面已经干了可是积水的地方依然是大稀泥。

“我警告你们，再来老子的酒馆里喝醉了就斗殴，统统把你们扔进千雷海喂海妖！这是第一次，也是最后一次！”酒馆老板是个虎族兽人，个子不高却气势惊人，再加上两个将近两米五的牛族兽人当左右护法，觉得老板太粗鲁的顾客都缩着脖子装鹌鹑，连个屁都不敢放。

所谓识时务者为俊杰。

因为砗磲郡的规矩和海市很像，所有公共场所都禁止使用破坏性魔法，想打架的话，要么就用纯肉体互殴，要么就去专门的决斗场或干脆出城战个你死我活，如果破坏了规矩，骑士团有权将犯事儿者扔进大牢，并处以巨额罚款。

交不上钱也好办，去天河岛东边的千雷海深海里摸稀有晶体也一样可以抵债。就是能不能活着回来就不好说了。

不是傻逼者，都不会选择在砗磲郡的大街上用魔法打架的。

想想也是，这么个魔法师密度如此之高的城镇，如果没有这样的规矩，怕是早就被夷为平地不知道多少次了。

“我才不吃人呢，人又不好吃……”潘骑在健次郎背上嘟囔，被光一一把捂住了嘴，小祖宗，还嫌不够乱是不是！

剛则伸头看了一眼水坑里的两只泥猴，嚯，还是熟人呢。

二宫和也，相叶雅纪。

本来面朝下的相叶雅纪翻了个身，也不管自己满脸都是烂泥，爬了两下就死命揪着二宫和也的衣服不撒手，嘴里含含混混地听不清说的是什么，显然都已经没有力气打架了，也不知道到底喝了多少。

周围人看猴戏一样的表情让剛不舒服极了，到了珍珠岛上他就披回了德鲁伊的长袍藏起自己的尾巴和角，他手拿法杖摆出十分威严的表情走到他们身边，用朋友的姿态掰开相叶雅纪的手，然后架起二宫和也的时候，看热闹的人群就散了。

原来这个暗精灵有一个高贵的德鲁伊朋友。

光一也走上前去，拖走了因为手指头被掰开而鬼哭狼嚎的相叶雅纪。

最终他们一合计，还是让这两个醉鬼分开为好，否则指不定能闹出什么乱子呢。

一家旅馆开了两个房间，剛带走了二宫和也，光一带走了相叶雅纪。

关上房门，念了个咒语将相叶雅纪从头到尾洗了个遍，光一刻意用上了有些冻人的水，相叶从泥猴变成落汤鸡之后，顺便酒也醒了。

“能说说吗，你俩到底怎么回事？”光一抱着手臂站在房间中央，皱着眉头问正在给自己烘干的相叶雅纪。

“我他妈也想知道啊……”全身都干了以后，相叶雅纪苦笑一声，满脸嘲讽地往后一倒，整个人仰面瘫在了床上。

 

事情还要从三个月前说起。

当时光一带着剛成功逃离珊瑚岛，相叶雅纪和二宫和也就留了下来，做善后工作。

脱逃当天，从总教会里就涌出了一群疯狗一样的圣骑士，将通缉令贴满了大街小巷，誓要找到那个混血魅魔和他的同伴混血暗精灵。

红衣大主教来来去去，圣徒进进出出，瑟因斯教几乎联合了整个无尽海诸岛上的教堂，最终也没有找到他们通缉的要犯。

一则是二宫和也跟相叶雅纪的魔法的确好使，每一天，通缉令上光一和剛的面容都在变化一点点，越来越不像他们；再则，是逃脱出去的最初十天里，他们一直没有进入过村子和城邦，要么是在海上赶路，要么就是在老炼金术士克鲁格那里。

总之，后续工作做的很成功，相叶和二宫的合作十分默契，也让他暗自窃喜，觉得两个人真是有缘分。

所以，当相叶雅纪发现二宫和也就是他一直追查的“百年传奇”的那一刻，他就出离愤怒了。

从小到大，即使知道自己的师傅把三百年都未必还完的债务全都让他背着的时候，相叶雅纪都没有这样恼火过。

特别是二宫和也连句解释都没有，只是用表情承认了他就是那个人，然后就启动了传送法阵，在他面前消失了。

以至于相叶严重怀疑，这家伙是不是故意的，他早就料到有这么一天了。

在二宫和也发现自己被相叶雅纪爱上了的时候。

你这个王八蛋，从前一直是耍着我玩儿的是吧！我对你的喜欢也好，对你的亲近也罢，你都能够当成是玩笑一般的应对，我在你心里，恐怕跟个傻逼没两样！

看来，百年传奇不仅擅长偷窃和易容，还擅长蛊惑人心。

我跟你讲我那些经历的时候，我借着撒酒疯说喜欢你的时候，我说想跟你约炮其实不过是想要和你在一起的时候，你都一清二楚吧，然后用你特有的方式来应对，若即若离，忽冷忽热，一直勾着我，吊着我，只为了看我出尽洋相，百年传奇就在我的眼皮子底下我都不知道，还一直傻傻地总去找他，这种恶作剧成功了的胜利感，你一定十分享受吧。

毕竟，暗精灵就是这么一种恶劣又凉薄的生物。

 

“所以，你到底是怎么想的呢，Nino？”剛一边帮着暗精灵把头发弄干，一边问二宫和也。

到了旅馆的房间以后，剛就看出来了，二宫其实醉的没有那么厉害，可是魔法和精神力却几乎消耗一空，状态很差。考虑了一下，他还是建议二宫泡一个热水澡，并且在洗澡水里加了一些有利于恢复精神力和魔法的药剂。

裹着大浴巾坐在旅馆的床上，二宫拒绝剛帮他处理那些脸上的破口和青紫，就这么顶着一张有些惨不忍睹的脸一言不发，缩成小小的一团，再也没有了从前神气活现一脸坏笑的精神样子，反倒满脸的迷茫，连耳朵都耷拉了下来。

经常和光一打交道的剛知道，这是精灵这个种族情绪极其低落的表现，至少他从来没见过光一的尖耳朵耷拉下来的样子，它们总是三十度角地斜上方向后挺立着。

“我不知道，不知道……”二宫的声音近乎呢喃，眼睛里空荡荡的，没有一丝神采。

刚才在酒馆里，与其说是斗殴，不如说是二宫在单方面的挨揍。

如果了解二宫和也过去的人看见这一幕，一定会惊掉下巴的，比风间俊介看见他装穷光蛋还惊讶的那种。

几乎是从出生开始，就只有二宫和也揍别人的份儿，怎么会有人有机会去揍他呢，即使是长大以后独来独往，有几次被仇家追到穷途末路，他也总能找到逃脱的机会，然后卧薪尝胆，一个一个地报复回去。

直到他遇见了相叶雅纪。

不，更准确地说，是直到他被相叶雅纪发现，自己骗了他。

一开始，在床上将醉酒后的相叶雅纪那些有关过往的实话勾搭出来以后，二宫的确是抱着恶作剧的心思的，他早就看出来对方是个太过善良，从来不会把人往坏处想的烂好人了，这样的人在二宫眼里有一个统一的称呼——“笨蛋”。

他想要看看，这个笨蛋什么时候才能发现，自己就是他到处寻找的“百年传奇”，那个赏金能够让他一次性还清债务的通缉犯。

故意勾引他也是，一遍又一遍的撕下通缉令也是，可是就在这恶作剧的过程中，二宫对他的感觉，却渐渐变了。开始变得想见他，想要跟他说更多的话，想要了解他的过去，了解他的童年，了解有关他的一切，相叶雅纪那张脸，开始时不时地浮现在二宫的眼前。

从前是等着相叶发现自己的真实身份，他好借此大肆嘲笑他一番之后就从他面前消失，从此以后，二宫在暗，相叶在明，他能够时刻观察着大法师的生活，而相叶再也寻不着二宫的踪迹。

可是现在全都变了味道。

想跟他说实话，想告诉他自己的真实身份，却又无比的惧怕对方发现，发现自己骗了他，他害怕在相叶脸上看到愤怒，看到失望，看到发现自己被骗了之后的受伤。

就像二宫和也发现自己喜欢上了相叶雅纪一样，他同样发现，相叶雅纪对自己抱有着不一般的情感，比他那朦胧的喜爱不知道要强烈了多少倍。

最让二宫痛苦的是，连自己喜欢上他的心情都不能让相叶知道，一旦感情的球传起来了，那就只会越打越高，他们也算是两情相悦，可是，爱的越深，对相叶雅纪的伤害就越大。

从喜欢上他的那一刻开始，二宫就开始变得不像暗精灵二宫和也、白银之手的百年传奇了，他开始瞻前顾后，思来想去，一直考虑的都是相叶雅纪，一直在思索自己要怎么解释真实身份。

没想到，这层窗户纸，被用最不堪的一种方式捅破了，相叶雅纪从第三者口中发现了二宫的身份，而他二宫和也，则没出息地逃了。

措手不及，他真的是完全不知道要如何面对相叶。

相叶回到珍珠岛以后，二宫就开始躲在暗处跟踪他，就像自己最开始计划的那样。

也不知道这个穷光蛋哪里来的钱，天天到酒馆里去买醉，不喝到认不出来兜里的铜板不罢休，也直到那个时候，二宫才敢现身，帮忙把人拖到他的宿舍里。

二宫开始疯狂地去冒险者公会领任务，几乎不眠不休。

这一次是他刚刚做完前往天河岛附近海域捕捉雷肺鱼的任务，领完报酬，带着这两个月积攒的金狮子和银狼，先喝了点酒给自己壮胆，然后就找到了相叶雅纪常去的酒馆，趁着人还清醒的时候道歉，说了自己的打算。

换来的是相叶雅纪的一顿狠揍。直到相叶雅纪说出“你赶紧给我滚，我觉得脏，你和钱都是！想拿赃款贿赂我怎么的！”二宫和也才终于忍受不了，一把将相叶雅纪推了个跟头。

那是他这辈子最屈辱的时刻。

可相叶雅纪显然不打算善罢甘休，也不能指望已经喝潮了的人能剩下多少理智，酒精本来就是放大人情绪的东西，总之，相叶揪着他倒在地上，二人扭打在一起，最后被酒保双双扔出了酒馆。

“雷肺鱼？你还是没有任何防护措施的浮潜？二宫和也你不要命了吗，那可是千雷海啊！”剛都要被这个暗精灵吓死了，他疯了不成！

“这个酬劳比较高嘛。”二宫扯起一侧嘴角笑了一下。

“他……还真是说了很过分的话啊……”听着二宫的描述，剛都替他难过，更别说二宫就是当事人了。

“我有时候就在想，要是那个传说中的血咒‘七日之约’在我们身上缔结就好了，这样的话，无论如何，我都能跟在Aiba身边了……不过那是不可能的吧，我听说缔结条件十分苛刻，那还是，还是去自首好了，我有办法让Aiba抓住我的……”二宫自言自语似的，侧身倒在了柔软的床铺上，没过一会儿就闭上眼睛睡着了。

十分疲惫的样子。

对方的话让剛出了一身冷汗，要不是二宫说话的时候眼睛盯着的是床单，剛都要以为他知道了自己跟光一身上的猫腻了。

“七日之约”可不是什么好玩的魔法，一个不小心真的会玩儿完的！一想起这件事剛就心有余悸，却拿这个血咒没有丝毫的办法。

他留下健次郎守着二宫，轻手轻脚地离开了房间，来到了走廊尽头的另一间屋子。

“你到底为什么把Nino打得这么狠？”剛进去的时候，光一正在问相叶雅纪。

“他，他居然说，要去自首！让我抓着他带到骑士团，然后我得到赎金我们就两清了！两清个屁啊！我一点都不想跟他两清！他知不知道一旦被抓住，就会被处以极刑的！骑士团有一种让人挣扎痛苦整整五十天然后一点一点死亡的刑罚！而且，所有高层一致投票决定，要让‘百年传奇’体会一下这个！”相叶雅纪其实也不好受，他将双手深深插进了头发里，将本来就乱七八糟的黑发揪来揪去，“我当时其实都喝多了，根本不记得自己都说了些什么，可是自首这句话，我听得清清楚楚，这绝对不行！绝对不行……”

“既然知道不行，那为什么还去说那么过分的话呢。”剛倚在门口，深深叹了口气，把相叶说的那些话转述给了本人听，还特意强调，这些都是Nino告诉他的。

相叶雅纪完全傻眼了。

自己居然做了那么过分的事。

原来，他才是坚定了二宫去自首的最重要原因。

他是罪魁祸首。

“那怎么办，怎么办……”相叶此刻已经乱了分寸，站起身在房间里一圈一圈地绕着，“我去看看他！我去跟他说明白！”

说着就要冲出房间，被剛和光一合力拦下了。

“他刚睡下，我好像忘了告诉你，那些钱都是Nino做冒险者公会的任务用命换来的，他其实才从天河岛回来，去了岛东边的千雷海里，不戴任何护具地浮潜抓雷肺鱼。”剛将相叶按回到床上。

“你去见了他又怎么样呢，你应该清楚Nino的性格吧，他做出来的所有决定都是经过深思熟虑之后的结果，营救剛的那次不就是最好的例子么。这样的人不会因为你的一句话就改变自己的决定，因为这是他认定的最优方案。你去看他，去跟他说明白，只会更坚定他设计你让你带他去认罪的决心而已。”光一配合着剛挟制住相叶，也说出了自己的判断。

“那怎么办，我要怎么办……”相叶雅纪只会重复这一句话了。

“我看，你们还是暂时分开一段时间吧，彼此都冷静一下。”剛提议道。

“我们要去方解岛，你也一起吧，这一路上没准能遇到什么稀罕的魔兽可以拍卖个好价钱呢。”光一灵光一闪。

“我觉得光一的提议你可以考虑考虑，如果你同意，我就去让Nino睡得更沉一些，你给他留下个字条，把你的心里话都说出来，有时候这样间接的方式反而更好。”

“……就，就按你们说的办吧。”相叶雅纪思考良久，最终垂头丧气地答应了。

他想不出更好的方案了。

留下纸笔，光一和剛都离开了房间，剛去给二宫施沉睡咒语，顺便叫走了健次郎，光一则直接去了商业街，他得去把潘找回来，估计她已经在街上玩得乐不思蜀了。

 

四个小时后，“苍蓝蔷薇”带着三个人和两只魔兽，在夕阳那金色光芒洒满的海面上，扬帆起航了。

从珍珠岛到方解岛，中间不做任何停留，大概需要十二天左右的时间。

相叶雅纪直到上船前还在抱歉自己给光一和剛添了很大的麻烦，比如要三个人挤在小小的船舱里什么的，上了塞壬战船之后才发现根本不是那么回事。

至于住房问题也很好解决，直接把魔法指令告诉中央控制台就行了，水晶球亮起一阵柔和的光芒，一个新的卧室就被开在了客厅的隔壁，有效地避免了两个人在甲板下面卧室里酱酱酿酿的时候会被新房客听到。

不过相叶现在也没工夫管那么多，他把所有的经历都放在教潘读书写字上了，天知道为什么一个魔兽这么爱学习！这简直让光一汗颜，自己当初在学校里念书的时候可是屁股跟长了钉子一样地坐不住……

对于大法师来说，他现在急需一大堆事情来占满自己的时间，耗尽自己的精力，最好是到了晚上倒头就睡的那种，也许过段时间他就会冷静下来，好好捋一捋他和二宫和也之间的关系，想好自己以后要怎么面对他。

但这个时间，不是现在。

潘那海妖特有的超强学习能力和从那个晶核里得到的部分传承让相叶雅纪教起她来十分省劲，每天还是有闲暇时间胡思乱想，相叶就把主意打到了健次郎身上，脑洞大开地也想教管中豹字母表。

这家伙可比潘难搞多了，每一天相叶给潘布置完作业之后，小姑娘就安安静静地坐在桌前，然后相叶就会出去抓找各种理由偷溜的健次郎，每次都把船上弄得鸡飞狗跳。

管中豹的魔法也不差，相叶的各种束缚魔法它都有办法逃脱，筋疲力尽之后相叶下午还得辅导潘，每天都累到吃完晚饭就想睡觉的程度。

魅魔和暗精灵选择视而不见，每次从客厅的大窗户前经过的健次郎都会跟潘交换一个默契的眼神。

这一系列的胡作乱闹，不过是为了让相叶有一个发泄和消耗精力的口子罢了，虽然在健次郎心里，自己化形之前是完全没有必要学认字的，这项技能又不是生存的必需品，不识字的人都多了去了，为什么魔兽还需要学这玩意？

晚上，精力旺盛的小丫头去海里探险了，剛给了她一个一次性的逃脱符石，只要不是魔导师那个级别的魔兽，遇到危险的话，都能保证她全须全尾的回到船上。

魔兽要在鲜血和伤痕中成长，战斗和杀戮都是它们日后强大的必经之路。将健次郎养大的剛十分清楚，也劝说着光一放下了他满腔的担心。

“啊……好无聊，好想被强奸……”卧室里，剛摊开四肢躺在床中央，双眼放空地盯着天花板，让刚洗完澡进屋的光一翻了个大白眼。

“你想被怎么强奸？”暗精灵念了个咒语迅速弄干头发，扑到床上，一丝不挂地用自己的四肢压制住剛的四肢，俯视着同样一丝不挂笑嘻嘻的魅魔。

“怎么都可以呀，看小郎君你的意愿咯。”毛茸茸的尾巴尖在光一的胯下打转，很快就让他起了反应。

“那就直到你哭着求我停下为止吧。”光一邪笑着说完，就俯身压了上去。

折腾到天都快亮了，两个人才气喘吁吁地抱在一起不动了，光一还没有从剛的身体里退出来，因为魅魔的尾巴死死环着他的腰，让光一只能从后面搂住剛的胸膛，让两人贴得更紧一些。

不但如此，剛还扭着屁股往后蹭了蹭，想让自己含得更深一些。

这场疯狂的性爱剛哭没哭出来光一不知道，反正他自己是快哭了。

又一次体会到了魅魔无与伦比的床上功夫，是仿佛被榨干的熟悉感觉，剛的所有动作都已经勾不起光一的任何绮念了，因为他已经累得只剩下抱着剛的力气了。

“我说，不就是十天没做吗，你给我的感觉怎么是咱俩已经两地分居好几年了呢。”光一哭笑不得的在剛的耳边说着。

“咱俩已经十天没做了？！”剛的反应特别大，他“呼”地翻过身，也不管有什么黏糊糊的东西顺着大腿根流下来，染污了床单，与光一四目相对，眼睛张的大大的，满脸都是难以置信的神色。

“对啊怎……哦——！”光一刚开始还纳闷呢，怎么剛一副见了鬼似的样子，然后他就想起来了什么，夸张地做了个捂着脖子侧面的动作，恍然大悟。

他的手掌下方是一块假皮，假皮下面隐藏着那个最初将两个人绑在一起的血咒。

七日之约。

“这玩意怎么没动静了？”

“我他妈哪儿知道！”

 

——TBC


End file.
